Forum:Community help required: U
Hello there community! You might remember a few months ago, I launched an ambitious weapon mechanics project. During the course of this project, the page rewrites lead to the birth of a new project: The U&D sections. I have received great help from NOHara and Veggienater, amongst others. The last part of this rewrite also led to a re-structure of the infoboxes, with high and low ranges. Overall, about 85% of the weapons have been processed. It is a very tedious effort, and today, morale is low. I have already edited all the weapons I know about, and the only ones left are the ones I know nothing about. Writing in a fair way about something you now little about takes a great deal of effort, and to be honest, I don't really have the courage left to do it by myself... This is why I am requesting the community's help. There are only a handful of pages left. If you could help writing the U&D sections for these pages, fill up the missing info in the infoboxes, I can do the mechanics! Here is a list of pages that still need work: *Revolvers (common): **Justice 14:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) **Law 14:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) **Revolver (Title) - added U&D **Viper 14:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) *Pistols (common) **Lacerator **Needler **Raptor 15:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) **Repeater (Title)- added U&D **Swatter -Added U&D **Fury -U&D added by User:Snacksmoto **Machine Pistol (Title)Added U&D **Rage -U&D added by User:Snacksmoto **Torment -Added U&D *Pistols (unique) **Athena's Wisdom -Added U&D **Chiquito Amigo PAGE IS LOCKED FROM EDITING... stupid captions **Krom's Sidearm 15:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) **Lady Finger -Added U&D **The Dove -Added U&D **The Clipper -Added U&D *Rocket Launchers (common) **Destructor **Harpoon **Rocket Launcher (Title) 15:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) *Rocket Launchers (unique) **Leviathan - Added U&D **The Roaster -U&D already existed *Rocket Launchers (legendary) **Nidhogg **Rhino **Redemption **Mongol And that's just about it I believe. Sorry I was a douche about the captions. I hope I'll have your support to finish this project. 07:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- comments I had a hand in doing a number of the U&D. I will look into the pages I know something about. Didnt realize so many pages were left to finish. I will do what I can and mark them off here as I go. -- 11:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I will do what I can, when I can. I'm sorry that I've had so little to contribute lately. Daemmerung I was not looking for recognition, just stating the fact that i did a few and was unaware of the amout left to do. I actually thought the U&D was just for legendary and uniques. I did not continue because the few I thought were left I knew little about. I will look into them and see what i can do. Might have to actually start useing some of them to see whats, what. 19:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I have added U&D to the pages I can right now. Sorry, but I dont know enough about the Mechanics to be of much help there. 22:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I did the greater majority of the orange and pearl weapons. I stopped after that because I was under the impression that only the orange and pearl guns were going to get U&D. I didn't think it would be all the guns on the wiki, simply because some guns are going to have a really simple strategy that doesn't need to be explained, or otherwise noted. But, I'll help finish these out. 14:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I added in a U&D for Fury and Rage since I didn't see one for those two. It's been ages since I've done anything on a wiki so will someone please check my additions for formatting, accuracy and clarity? Snacksmoto 23:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your contributions! I'll get to adding mechs on these pages as soon as I can. 08:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC)